


Boredom Rains

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is bored and getting on Danny's last nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Rains

"I'm bored."

"I know. Do you know why I know? Because you have already mentioned that a million times this evening. In fact, the last time was eleven seconds ago. Now I realize that we're stuck here until the storm blows over, but you should be able to entertain yourself for a few hours. But no, of course that is not the case. How is it that you, a ridiculously over trained SEAL, can sound so much like my eight year old daughter?"

"It's a talent."

"No it's not, it's ridiculous."

"Wanna play checkers? Or go fish?"

"No, I do not want to play checkers or go fish."

"I bet you'd play with Grace."

"Yes I would, but as I have already said, you are not an eight year old girl."

"No, but I am bored."

"And now we have a million and one."

"Danno, what about-"

"No. No, I will not play go fish or checkers or charades or hearts or pickup sticks or whatever else pathetically lame attempt of entertainment you'd like me to provide for you. You are a grown man, Steven. And as a grown man you should be able to amuse yourself."

"So you don't want to make out?"

"Make out? Who says that anymore? Make out-"

"So, is that a no?"

"Like I'd ever say that to you. Get your ass over here."


End file.
